


YOI Soulmate week - Promotion ficlets

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: This is a ficlet collection for the promotional pieces for YOI Soulmate week 2020. Each ficlet includes a different pairing.1. OtaYuri2. Minako/Celestino3. LeoJi4. Mari/Sara5. Hiroko/Toshiya6. Phichimetti7. Pilnami8. Victuuri
Relationships: Celestino Cialdini/Okukawa Minako, Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Sara Crispino/Katsuki Mari
Comments: 56
Kudos: 122





	1. OtaYuri - Dreams - Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, there's going o be a [YOI soulmate week event](https://yoi-soulmate-week.tumblr.com/), between 17th and 23rd of August, and [Zjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose)who's the head mod for it asked if I could write some promotion ficlets for it, and now I'm going to share them with you. They chapters are tagged with pairing and prompt. I hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs  
> Lina

Yuri sunk into the bedding, letting his eyes fall close as the strain of the endless meetings seeping out of him as he relaxed. It had been a tiring day of political meetings, hours after hours of negotiations to bring peace, and yet it seemed too far to grasp. They were all pompous and foolish, full of pride and malice. Yuri was so sick of them all. He wanted the war to end. He wanted the soldiers to stop falling, he wanted the land to prosper. He wanted to be united with the man he loved, living on the other side of a border lined by soldiers from rivaling sides, fighting in a war no one knew the reason for anymore. 

His bed was the only place he could find comfort. It was the only place he could be himself, the only place that he could feel safe, and it wasn’t even real. That wasn’t fully true, but Yuri wasn’t about to fool himself. He knew he could only have this here, in the shadow of sleep, in the hidden depths of his mind. 

“Yura.”

Otabek’s voice was smooth and Yuri turned towards it, curling against his side under the covers. Here, in the dreams, they could be together. Here, in the dreams, they were free.

“I missed you Beka,” Yuri said, not having opened his eyes yet. Otabek’s hand wound into his long hair, carding through it carefully, lovingly. He was the only one who could touch Yuri like this. No one else ever would. 

“I missed you too, love,” Otabek said. Yuri had lost count on how many times they had said that exact phrase as they met, but it still held true. Most of the time Yuri wanted to stay here, held close, loved, cherished. “How was your day?”

“As they all are,” Yuri admitted, and he pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, meeting Otabek’s dark brown ones. They were loving, as well as worried, and Yuri hated that he couldn’t bring him better news. “No progress in the negotiations.”

“I’m sorry,” Otabek said, and Yuri clenched his jaw, hands curling to fists.

“Don’t! It’s me! I- I’m in that room every day and still I can’t- They’re not making any advancements in signing for peace and I- I keep feeling like I fail you Beka,” Yuri pushed out, and Otabek held him tighter. He never cut Yuri off, always let him speak his mind. 

“I am so sorry this weight has been put on you. I know you do everything you can for us, and I’m so grateful for that,” he answered, and Yuri pressed his lips to Otabek’s, just so to be closer, just so to forget that this might be all they ever had. He was too good, far more than Yuri deserved.

“Tell me about your day,” Yuri prompted as they parted, and Otabek nodded, and indulged Yuri in it, until dawn started crawling in on the shadows, marking the end of their time for tonight. 

“I love you,” Otabek said, kissing him sweetly, even though it tasted equally bitter. How long would it be like this, for them to only have this short span of time nightly? Days? Years? Forever? “Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” Yuri agreed, and clung to the dream as long as he could, even as it slipped through his fingers like smoke, and disappeared, taking Otabek with it. 


	2. Minako/Celestino - Sight - Red string of fate

Minako ignored the red thread tied to her pinky as best she could. She saw it each time she closed her eyes -- tugging, urging, pleading. She didn’t follow, didn’t do as it asked. She had dreams bigger than finding her soulmate. She wanted to dance. She wanted to stand on all the big stages, feel the light on her skin as she moved to the music, weaved stories through movement. She didn’t close her eyes to see where the thread spanned. She didn’t want to know if it was someone in Hasetsu because if she found them maybe they would want her to stay. She didn’t want to know if they were somewhere else entirely. She lived to dance, the passion for ballet rushing through her veins. She could never risk being held down…but as much as she tried to ignore it, it was impossible not to notice some things.

How the thread swirled around her as she danced, encouraging her to continue to move, the persistent tugging stopping for just that moment that she performed. How the thread seemed more persistent at night, as if it knew the loneliness that sometimes seeped into her chest as she twisted in her bed, trying to ignore the guilt of how she had left her soulmate alone, not searching for them. How the thread seemed to glow more red once she entered Italy.

Perhaps it was why she stayed there longer than anywhere else.

Not that she would ever admit that, not even to herself.

The lights in the lodge were low, and Minako looked at herself in the mirror, going through the motions of the post-show routine. She had stripped out of her white and tulle dress, the dark robe hanging loosely around her frame. It had been a good performance, and a calmness lingered in her body. Even though she was tired she didn’t long for her bed. Even though she was hungry she was in no rush to go out to find food. She looked at herself in the mirror, and indulged for a rare moment in closing her eyes and watching the thread.

As expected it rushed out the door, but instead of flowing it was pulled taught, straight and strained. She kept her eyes closed and watched the thread leading out, and then the person stepping through the door, her thread tied to his pinky. For a moment the world seemed to stop. He had broad shoulders, long dark hair up in a ponytail, a wide smile on his face.

“Bella,” he said, and Minako opened her eyes, the thread disappearing as she caught his light green gaze for the first time. “I am so glad to have found you.”

A calm Minako had never experienced before washed over her, and she smiled, standing to meet him. “I am too,” she admitted, truly meaning it. “What’s your name?”

“Celestino,” he said, and once she was within touching distance, he took her hand to bring it up to his lips. He kissed each of her fingers, lingering at where the red string was tied. “And yours?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. LeoJi - Emotion

The pounding of feet from the floor above shook the ceiling of the servants hall, the sound of the music a dull comparison to what it must be like up in the ballroom. Leo leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, watching as Guang Hong placed the final decorations on the final dessert. The serves were up on the first floor displaying the array of sweets, and this was the final tray to be brought up. The merengues had been dipped in chocolate, and they looked mouthwatering sweet, spritzed into pristine peaks. 

Guang Hong had a skilled hand for cooking as well as baking, and more often than not he let Leo have a taste as he tried new things out, only so to make sure it was up to par. Leo was grateful for those nights, since it had them alone in the kitchens after the cook and other servants had gone off to bed, a privacy rarely given to servants in such a large house. 

Leo was a valet for the house's younger sirs, helping in the morning, before dinner and in the evening, as well as helping tend to the house during the hours in between, while Guang Hong worked as assistant cook. He worked hard, and since the senior cook often had trouble with pain in his hands and joints, Guang Hong all but ran the kitchen and took care of the kitchen maids without much recognition. Leo had complained about it, how Guang Hong should be given credit for all his hard work, but the cook was an old man, who had spent many decades at the manor. Guang Hong did not mind in helping him, since he had taught him so much. 

“They are blessed to eat something so decadent,” Leo said, and Guang Hong flushed, placing the merengues into a perfect tower. “You are truly incredibly talented.”

“I do my best,” Guang Hong said, smiling at the footman who came down to fetch the tray with the sweets. Leo should be up there helping, but he could not help but linger down in the kitchen, much as he always did. “I hope they will be enjoyed.”

“They are fools if they do not,” Leo said confidently, and Guang Hong shook his head. 

“Would you like tea?” he asked, and then he reached for the kettle on the hot stove. Leo saw it happen in slow motion, and he could not stop it. The kettle slipped from Guang Hong’s grip, and he hissed as the hot water scattered across his arm, a searing pain shooting up Leo’s in a similar manner. They both startled, eyes wide as they looked at each other. Soulmates shared pains, and Leo had most certainly felt that. 

“Leo,” Guang Hong said in a whisper, and Leo hurried around the work bench, leading him to the sink. 

“Please cool it,” Leo said softly as he started the water, and Guang Hong placed his burned arm under the water, eyes wide as he looked at Leo. Leo’s heart was racing. Could this be? Could Guang Hong, who he had been in love with so long be his soulmate. “Are you alright?” They were standing close, and Guang Hong’s brown eyes looked beautiful in the low light of the kitchen.

“Yes,” he agreed, and then he cupped Leo’s cheek with his free hand, thumb caressing down to his lower lip. “You did feel it, yes? I did not just imagine it?”

“No, I did,” Leo agreed, and the most beautiful smile broke out on Guang Hong’s lips. 

“I always hoped,” he said, leaning forward to whisper against his lips. “I always hoped it would be you.” 

Leo could hold back no longer, winding his arm around Guang Hong’s waist to pull him in for a kiss. 

  
  



	4. Mari/Sara - Free day (Marks)

Mari was twelve the first time it happened, a beautiful blue flower inking the skin of her left foot, on the side just next to her toes. She looked at it, wiggling her toes as she held the foot out of the onsen, smiling as she felt warmth rush through her body. She had a soulmate. Someone who, regrettably, had just hurt themself enough that it would one day scar, leaving Mari with a flower tattoo in its place. She touched the scar she had on her thigh from where he scraped her leg on the neighbours fence, and wondered what kind of flower covered her soulmate’s leg from it. Was it a matching blue one like the one Mari had just noticed, or something else entirely?

“Okasan look!” she said with a wide grin, holding her foot up so her mother could see. “A soulflower!” 

“Oh,” her mother said, moving over to look at it closer. “What an interesting spot. Maybe they got the scar from a shoe,” she suggested, and Mari smiled wide, caressing her thumb over it. She wasn’t sure what to hope for, because she didn’t want her soulmate to get hurt, but at the same time, she loved the tattoo so much that she wouldn’t mind having more. 

It turned out, Mari hadn’t needed to worry, because once she hit twenty-five she had more tattoos than she could count. Her soulmate was clearly some sort of badass, since their scars left Mari’s feet and legs scattered with flowers. It was most on her feet and knees, but also elbows and hips. Incidentally, it was the same places Yuuri got all of his soulmate tattoos as well. His own figure skating scars were barely visible from how the flowers seemed to appear in the same places as he got hurt. This led Mari to form a  hypothesis . Her soulmate was either a figure skater, or they were just a daredevil enjoying pain for a thrill. Either way, the figure skating community seemed like a good place to start. 

Watching Yuuri on the ice for the Grand Prix Final was amazing, and she couldn’t be more proud than she was as he skated out and took position, his soulmate Victor standing by the boards, watching. It had taken them a while to figure it out, even though they had all seen it almost immediately, but Mari feared she didn’t have that kind of time. Now that she was here she had to make the most of it, if she were to find her soulmate, if they were there at all.

She had mapped out all her own scars, hers scattered mostly over her hands and arms, from burns from the Yu-topia kitchens, hoping it would give her a clue. She let her eyes roam over each skater that passed, and then her heart stopped as she saw someone with long dark hair push it back behind her ear, an array of flowers on the back of her hand and down her arm, disappearing into the team Italy jacket. Sara Crispino. Mari swallowed, and despite wanting to see her brother skate she moved away from the stands, heart pounding as she approached the other woman. Sara looked up, and then she smiled, and a warmth Mari had never before felt filled her entire being. 


	5. Hiroko/Toshiya - Sound

The humming had been a part of Hiroko’s life for as long as she could remember. Even when she was a little girl she would hear it, and soon she could hum along. Her soulmate often hummed the same tunes, old lullabies or children's songs, but as she grew older it changed for more popular music. Sometimes she heard them hummed it first, before it came on the radio in her mother’s seamstress shop, and she often wondered if her soulmate created music, or if they just loved it. She wanted to know everything about them, and she always cherished the way it kept her company, and how they could hum together, almost as if they shared something real, something touchable. She wondered so who they were, and how she could find them. Humming didn’t really help, and she often found it to be a stupid ability to share with your soulmate, no matter how lovely it was to hear their voice in her mind. How was humming supposed to help her find them? 

“Hiroko-chan, let us go to the onsen today. To Yu-topia,” he mother said one afternoon as she came home from school. Her mother rolled her shoulders, probably stiff from sowing all day. “I have just finished a big job, and you work hard in school, we deserve a soak.”

“Yes okasan,” Hiroko agreed excitedly. She had never been to Yu-topia before. They usually visited another onsen when they went, so she felt excited to see this new place. She helped her mother clean up the shop, and they closed it slightly early, making their way to Yu-topia Katsuki. Her mother told her about the couple who owned it, the father having inherited it from his father, and how it would probably go to their oldest son when the time came as well. Hiroko listened half attentively. The Katsuki son was slightly older than her, and she didn’t think she had ever met him, or not in an official manner so she would remember. A new song started humming in her mind, and she listened intently. She hadn’t heard this one before, or at least she didn’t recognize it, and she felt how her attention slipped from her mother to the song. She wondered what her soulmate could be doing that caused them to hum. She desperately wanted to know. 

They reached the gates, and her mother walked easily on, but Hiroko slowed because the humming was ringing so loudly in her mind. There was a man there in the courtyard between the gate and the onsen entrance, and he was sweeping. Hirko felt drawn to him, and as she took a step closer, the humming intensified. Her heart raced, could this be…? 

“Oh,” he said in surprise as he noticed her, and the humming stopped as he did, eyes wide and pretty. Yeah, he was really pretty. “Can I help you with something?”

“Hum that again?” she asked, and his eyes grew wide, but then he smiled, and started to hum one of those he often fell back on, and Hiroko smiled too, falling into the humming as well. He smiled wider, and she felt her heart expand in her chest.

  
  



	6. Phichimetti - Time

Chris kept a logbook of each time his soulmate clock changed time zone. Letters and numbers written carefully, along with dates and assumptions. The clock had appeared when Chris was five, on the 30th of April, the day his soulmate was born. For the first seventeen years of his soulmate’s life they seemed to live in one place, traveling short distances to other places, but always returning. Chris knew that his soulmate lived in the UTC+7 time zone, meaning they were from Russia, Mongolia, China, Laos, Vietnam, Thailand, Malaysia, Singapore or Indonesia. At times it made him second guess if they would ever meet. They lived so far away from each other, and even if Chris traveled there, where would he even start? 

Then, in 2013, his heart clenched as it seemed the red digital clock on his wrist stopped. Chris waited with bated breath, scared to see the color turn grey and fade, indicating his soulmate had died. Nothing happened to the color, and Chris had to wait, and wait, losing hours of sleep before the clock started up again, this time in a new time zone on the other side of the earth. Chris scrambled to check, finding it to be UTC+4, meaning they were in Greenland, Canada, USA, Venezuela, Brazil, Paraguay, Bolivia, Chile, Argentina or Bermuda. Chris' heart sank. As lovely as it was to have new information on the person he was destined for, it hurt to know his soulmate had moved to the other side of the earth, and were still so far from him. Especially since they seemed to stay. 

Things changed after his soulmate moved to UTC+4. They had stayed mostly in the same place before the move, but now they traveled often, a few days to a week at a time to all over the world, Europe mostly. Sometimes they were even in the same time zone, and Chris always looked even more at his clock at those times, wondering if it would turn green or blue, indicating they had touched. It was this that had prompted Chris to keep his logbook, tracking after his soulmates movements as they traveled across the world, marking down dates, time zones and guesses. 

It didn’t make sense until 2016, at a skating event in China, when Chris turned from the check in and bumped into Thailand's Phichit Chulanont, vibrant smile and bubbly personality, and his entire body exploded with warmth as they touched. Phichit’s eyes grew wide, and Chris held on tighter to his elbow, trying to find words.

“Did you- did you feel it too?” he asked, and Phichit nodded, both of them scrambling to look at their soulmate clocks. Chris gasped, and then looked up in shock as he met Phichit’s gaze, filling with tears. They were both the same time, the same green color. 

“Chris,” Phichit said as he reached for him, and Chris kissed him, unable to hold back a single second longer. 

Later that evening, Phichit laying curled on his side next to Chris in bed, both of them bare, they went through the logbook post by post, Chris making new notes with a green pen of where Phichit had actually been, and what he had been doing. 

“This is so thoughtful,” Phichit whispered, pressing soft lips to the underside of Chris’ jaw. “I’m so glad it’s you.”

“I am too,” Chris agreed, and placed the logbook on the nightstand so he could kiss Phichit thoroughly 

  
  



	7. Pilnami - communication - telepathy

Yuri sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling his frustration grow with each passing second. 

_ I fucking hate math _ , he thought with intent, hoping Kenjirou would come validate him, even though he knew he wouldn’t. His soulmate was far too much of a bookworm to actually agree, but he could try.

_ Luckily, math doesn’t hate you _ , Kenjirou answered, and Yuri groaned, shaking his head as he put the pen down. 

_ You are such a nerd _ , Yuri thought, but there was a smile curling on his lips. It was impossible when he thought of his soulmate, to hold back his smile. He would never admit that to anyone, and if anyone pointed it out he would bring swift  vengeance  on them. Luckily, here in the solitude of his room, there was no one to see. Just him and Kenji, sitting hundreds of miles apart, working on their separate homework. 

_ What’s the problem? Read it to me and maybe I could help? _ Kenjirou thought, and Yuri turned the side up, starting to read. 

_ Two large and 1 small pumps can fill a swimming pool in 4 hours. One large and 3 small pumps can also fill the same swimming pool in 4 hours. How many hours will it take 4 large and 4 small pumps to fill the swimming pool,  _ Yuri sent over, and he could almost imagine Kenjirou writing it down, even though they had never sat next to each other to study. They had exchanged selfies of course, and facetime on the regular, but they had not met in person, yet. Hopefully soon, when they were both out of high school and didn’t have to deal with this shit anymore. Why did Yuri need to learn about pumps anyway?

_ Okay, so what do you feel is hard about the problem? _ Kenjirou asked, and Yuri groaned again. 

_ There’s too much text, _ he sighed, looking over the problem again.  _ And it just makes me want to go to the pool. Can’t we do that instead of math, Kenji? _

Kenjirou giggled, and Yuri smiled, happy to have accomplished that at least. He might suck at math, but at least he could make his soulmate happy. 

_ Yes I would much rather go to the pool with you then do history homework too, but we all have our crosses to bear _ , Kenjirou pointed out, and Yuri groaned.  _ We can go to the pool this summer, once we’re done with it all.  _

_ Good,  _ Yuri thought, hoping it would give him incentive to get through this school year.  _ Now, can you help me understand this?  _

  
  



	8. Victuuri - Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a soulmate-verse I've shared before, for which you can find a fic for [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765971). The bases are that when you think about your soulmate and touch yourself, like hold your own hand or wrap your arms around you, your soulmate feels it.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri trembled, his whole body rocking with sobs as he tried to breathe, but coming up short. Panic held his breath in its clutches, and it refused to let him go, each attempt of getting air into his lungs burning. Tears rushed over the edges of his eyes, glasses clouded. He couldn’t stop, as much as he tried, he couldn’t. The feelings were overwhelming, and there seemed to be no way out of it, his mind on a loop of hurtful thoughts. Some were his own, others his classmates’.

Somehow, in all the darkness, Yuuri managed to interlace his fingers, and then pushed the darkness away for a second, and thought, for a blinding moment, of his soulmate, feeling like he used all the energy he had left as he did. Darkness surrounded him again, fingers becoming numb, lips tingling, and then, a rush of warmth spread from his spine, wrapping around him as if someone had placed a warm blanket over his shoulders. A solid pressure came to his hands, and his soulmate held his hands tight, a reassuring bright presence, a calm in the raging storm in Yuuri’s mind. They were always there, they always found him even when he was at his darkest. Yuuri held them back, and he focused on that feeling, the bright and light, airy and free.

The first deep breath hurt so much that more tears sprung to his eyes, but he kept going, concentrating on that one point of contact in his hands, solid, dependable, always true. Yuuri loved his soulmate more than he could ever express, for every time they had brought him out of feeling like this. The next breath was better, and Yuuri thought of the warmth his soulmate always brought to him, the serenity. Air filled his lungs over and over, and after a while the tears stopped rushing down his cheeks, a calm filling his entire being as the panic subdued, even to the point of letting a small smile curl on his lips. He let go of his hands and pressed his fingers to his lips, a mock attempt of a kiss, and smiled widely at the phantom press back. His heart flipped, but he tried not to think too much about that. Instead he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thanking the universe for letting him be blessed with this, with someone so wonderful, whoever they were. He took another deep breath, and then opened his eyes. His soulmate loved him, and no matter what some mean boys in junior high said, Yuuri would always have this, and they mattered the most.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> And don't forget to check out the [YOI soulmate week event!](https://yoi-soulmate-week.tumblr.com/)  
>  Which starts on Monday the 17th.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
